


Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls

by ThreeHats



Category: Free!, K (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neko sprung down the dealer's hall with an girlish bounce to her step, her typically naked body clothed only in a loose fitting shirt that managed to unnaturally twist and flutter with her movements in a desperate attempt to cover her bouncing girlish parts. She squealed with delight as she saw yet another teenage girl dressed up as her - though dressed was a very loose term in this instance. Literally a very loose term.</p><p>All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

 **Characters:** Haru (Free!), Neko (K Project)  
 **Location:** At an anime con  
 **Scenario:** First date

 

Neko sprung down the dealer's hall with an girlish bounce to her step, her typically naked body clothed only in a loose fitting shirt that managed to unnaturally twist and flutter with her movements in a desperate attempt to cover her bouncing girlish parts. She squealed with delight as she saw yet another teenage girl dressed up as her - though dressed was a very loose term in this instance. Literally a very loose term.

"Nyaaah!" Neko cavorted wildly with the apprehensive cosplayer, grabbing the girl without permission and swinging her to and fro in an effort to be endearing. "Neko loves seeing all these people who enjoy dressing like her! It's enough to make me want to tear off my clothes for no reason!"

"Don't," a dim male voice called out apathetically. Neko turned, her hands clasped together beneath the cosplayer's chin as she tried almost to twist her neck clean off like an action figure in the hands of an overzealous toddler. She saw her date, the dark haired boy with the absurd muscle definition carrying a veritable plethora of water bottles, approaching with a faraway look in his eyes. Haru's eyes gleamed with the light reflecting off the treasure trove of plastic bottles in his clutches. "You might get us kicked out of the convention for indecent exposure, and then how would we be able to find the pool area?"

"Neko thinks this convention doesn't have a pool area," Neko's voice was so high pitched that the cosplayer's ears and nose started to bleed as a result of being in such close proximity. She gave Mako a once over and noted he was revealing far more skin than her. She pouted and released the young costumed girl, throwing her arms out in jiggly accusation. "Besides, if anyone should be arrested for exposure, it's you with those swim trunks. Not leaving much to Neko's imagination!"

Haru drew closer, standing beside Neko in the crowded dealer's hall. Every so often someone would stop and ask them for pictures, which Neko took as an opportunity to make as many adorable poses with Haru as possible. For a first date, this was moving faster than the water of a running river - which was, ironically, Haru's first choice for the location of their date.

"I'm not an exhibitionist," Haru deflected Neko's remarks. "I just need to be ready to into a body of water at any given time."

"Is that what those bottles are for?"

"No, these were just on sale," Haru explained. Outside the convention building, a man had been rapping about ice cold water only being one dollar. Haru had assumed this was water he would not have to transport by himself, so he had slapped a 100 dollar bill into the seller's eager hands. Now Haru was paying the price. Water water everywhere and not a pool to put it in so he could break his personal lap record. "If anything, they hinder my ability to swim. This has been a regretful decision."

"Well Neko hopes you don't regret going on this date with her," replied Neko, wrapping the shirt tightly about herself so as to emphasize her own nervousness. Also her hips, it emphasized her hips too. "Neko had her reservations, but this seemed like the perfect place for us both to just be ourselves. Our half-naked... or in my case, almost totally naked... natural selves."

Neko picked the water bottle from the top of Haru's pile and smiled innocently at him, her mouth contorting to form an emoji-like kitty face. She prised the top off of the bottle and drank thirstily, smacking her lips and giving Haru a nyah of encouragement.

Haru returned her smile in an alternate universe where he was able to do such things. In this universe, he merely closed his eyes nodded in acknowledgement. "Drinking is also an acceptable use for water."

When Haru opened his eyes, Neko had disappeared. For a moment he assumed the dealer's room security had finally located her and had dragged her to some undisclosed location to drill into her the importance of keeping her naughty bits covered.

Haru turned and breathed a sigh of what resembled relief. He enjoyed Neko's company, but this date was cutting into his swimming time. He had taken to imagining that the dealer's room was just another pool filled with enthusiastic athletes that dotted from one end to the other. It frustrated him to no end that they hadn't managed a single lap of the place yet.

He dumped his water onto the nearest dealer table, about to wash his hands of the whole event and go find the nearest water park. When suddenly he spotted a wall scroll being sold at this particular booth that moved him. It featured art of Neko, dressed not dissimilar to how she had been mere moments ago - almost as though she had magically jumped into the artist's rendering to escape this banal reality where everyone has clothes and nobody knows where the pool is.

"How much for the wall scroll?" he asked in monotone.

"Buddy, you give me all that water and you can have it," the dealer replied, indicating his thirsty staff members. "Gift for someone?"

"You might say that," Haru replied. "Because that is what it is."

The dealer was more than happy to retrieve the bottled water from Haru and ignore his strange manner of speaking. Haru turned triumphantly - his face still bereft of emotion - and held the wall scroll out at arm's length, the muscles in his back and torso rippling loudly as he did so.

"Nyah!" he heared the familiar squeakings of Neko nearby, and he swam metaphorically through the crowds to find her. Even when metaphorically swimming, Haru was still an expert. "Oh, Haru, that's so pretty! But look, look what I got!"

Haru could have wept if it wouldn't be such a huge waste of liquid. In her hands, Neko was holding an art print of a waterfall - with himself, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, and that one voiced by Vic Mignogna all resting in a spring at its base.

"It's everything I've ever wanted," Haru remarked plainly. He had never felt such emotion while dry before. It was a bizarre sensation. "An unofficial bootleg print of me and my friends."

"Neko likes the way that wall scroll makes Neko look naked even though she's not!" Neko announced.

They both enjoyed the rest of their time at the convention, enjoyed the rest of their time together, which lasted a whopping seven and a half minutes until they were both escorted off the premises by security because you could totally see their junk.


End file.
